


Rainy Day

by NightlyMuse



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Coffee and breakfast between comrades, Gen, Mentions of Death, Mentions of past battles, Misery Loves Company, Post Holy War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15191003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightlyMuse/pseuds/NightlyMuse
Summary: The Holy War was over, each day that passed was a blessing but it certainly never felt like it sometimes. For June a rainy day brought back memories and bitter thoughts, along with an unexpected guest for better or worse.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well after a whole year and 5 extra days, I've finally finished this prompt! Took a while to figure out and find a good idea for it, but I'm quite happy with it! As always enjoy, kudo and comment~

It was the rumble of thunder that woke June up. Her eyes snapping open and sitting up in her bed, one arm out stretched and put in a defensive stance until her mind caught up with her and she realized what the sound truly was. She dropped her arm and rubbed the area between her eyes and the bridge of her nose, it felt so silly to react like that but…. those kinds of reactions were far more common than she liked to admit in recent times.

Another crash of thunder and the flash of lightning through her blinds sent a shiver down her spine. Blinking in her dark room she reached over to her clock to check the time, unsure due to just how dark it currently was.

_8:37 am_

She sighed and rolled out of her bed, June decided there was no point in staying in bed due to the weather, that she should try and be productive. Sure, she wouldn’t be able to do her full morning routine, but she could manage a chunk of it within her apartment.

‘Morning routine, breakfast, check weather then….’ She mentally tried to plan what to do until the storm passed. She pulled her hair and in a messy bun and stumbled into her small kitchen.

After the Holy War ended she really didn’t have a place to return too, Andromeda Island bought back too many bitter memories and although there was room in Sanctuary, she just didn’t feel comfortable to stay within its borders.

In truth, she wasn’t the only one felt uncomfortable with staying in Sanctuary, with the last thirteen years still recent in everyone’s minds and with the Holy War, everything was…in disorder. There was still no Pope, although Athena was present and trying to reign in order there wasn’t much success from what she could tell, at least not yet.

On the other hand, there was her and her fellow Saints…. each one of them had dedicated their lives to fighting and now, what was there to fight? What was there for them to do, to fight? Sure, there would be always be an occasional problem she was sure, but those would probably be small. There would be students to train too, but she didn’t consider herself exactly the mentor type. She wasn’t like her own master Albior.

She wasn’t sure where she stood exactly, what was in her future.

“Come on June don’t think like that” She whispered, shaking her head and slipping her feet into the pair of slippers she kept nearby. She reminded herself she couldn’t keep thinking those kind of thoughts, it wasn’t good for her and it wouldn’t do her any good to linger on them.

‘Ok….breakfast, some stretches and then check the mail, I’ll figure what to do after that’ June thought as she yawned and stumbled into her small kitchen, turning on the lights and setting a kettle on the shove to boil as she turned on a radio and moved it to a weather station.

_The local time is currently 8:42, temperature is 16 Celsius, which would mean it’d be a perfect day to be outside if it wasn’t for the storm._

'Yeah a real shame, I don’t think I want to do my jog like this’ She thought, looking through her fridge and pulling out the cartoons of eggs and milk before closing it with a slight kick and setting them aside when the kettle began to make the loud whistling noise that said the water was hot enough.

_Chances of seeing the sun shine today are low, chances of rain are high and will continue into the later afternoon. Better chances for tomorrow, with general cloudiness and low percent of rain._

'Oh, how wonderful, I can get some errands done then’ June thought as she broke several eggs into a bowl and mixed them together with a dash of milk. The sound of the radio blending with the rain into the background, coating her home in a sleepy feeling.

'Can’t really train like this, maybe I’ll spend the day watching tv and reading’ which sounded just fine, training when it was raining so hard was terrible and she never enjoyed it when she was a trainee. She could do her training tomorrow, there wasn’t much to do otherwise. When the weather cleared up she did plan on going to Sanctuary and seeing how things were going there, it had been a few days.

She jumped slightly when she heard distant but loud knocking at her door, putting a hand to her chest and sighing. “Coming!” She called, pushing her eggs away and walking to the door, whoever was at the other end was very impatient.

“Yes, can I help you wi-Shaina?” June blinked, seeing the Ophiuchus Saint on the other side of her day. Hair drenching wet and an irritated look on her face, one eye twitching. Was odd enough to see her away from her armor, let alone without her mask and at her door.

She didn’t even know the Silver Saint knew where she lived.

“Is something the matter? What were you doing out in the rain?” June asked, before stepping aside and gesturing for the other Saint to step inside “Oh please come in, I’ll get you a towel!” Shaina quickly stepped in, kicking off her shoes and hanging her black jacket on the nearby coat rack, shivering slightly as she rubbed her arms.

“Didn’t really plan on being out during the storm but the rain snuck up on me before I knew it. Remembered Marin said you lived around here” the Silver Saint said, nodding as June handed her a towel. Which she worked through her hair before draping it over her shoulders.

“Well” June started before pausing momentarily to think over her idea. Going back out in such a bad storm wasn’t exactly the best idea however, the Ophiuchus wasn’t exactly the best person to get along with from what she had heard and seen the few times they crossed paths.

‘But she is a comrade’ June reminded herself. “Shaina if you want, you can stay here until the storm lightens up some” she said.

The green haired Saint narrowed her eyes and glanced out one of the living room windows, “I’d hate to impose, besides it’s just a storm. It’ll take more than that to kill me.”

“You can still get seriously sick” June said, her voice deadpan as she shook her head and returned to her kitchen, “Would you like something? Drink? Food?” She heard a faint click of a tongue before Shaina moved to sit at one of the tall stools she kept by the kitchen counter, pressing a hand flat as she thought for a moment.

“Got any coffee?” Shaina asked, receiving a smile and nod from June. The Chameleon Saint wasn’t a fan of coffee, it was too bitter to her no matter what kind she got or what she added to it. But she always kept a small thing of it around for any guests that preferred it.

“I was just about to make some breakfast, want some eggs or toast?” June asked, sliding a fan onto the shove top to heat up. As well as getting the coffee going.

“If it’s not a problem, thanks” Shaina said.

A rhythmic pattern surrounded them, between the rain, June cooking between drinking her tea and handing Shaina her coffee as she messed with the radio, managing to find a folk music station. It felt nice to June, felt normal and calm as they bounced between anything they could think of.

Shaina had recently moved back out of one of the barrack building in Sanctuary, since her cottage had been rebuilt finally, after it had been destroyed during the War. She had been out looking to buy a few things for her mostly empty home when the storm came.

‘I should get her a housewarming gift’ June mused, dishing out some scrambled eggs onto two plates, pushing one towards the older Saint. “How are the other Silver Saints adjusting by the way?” she asked, she’d only really heard from Marin a few times, but the rest of the second rank was mostly unknown to her.

“Eh, some are doing better than others. A few are still healing from injuries, months old or fresh…. mentally, physically or both” Shaina answered, propping her chin against a hand, eyes focused on the radio. “Everyone’s mourning but a few want to hurry up and get new trainees and Saints, we’re down by what forty something? Yeah that sounds about right.”

Of that number June was sure 12 were the Gold Saints, the Pope, and another was her master.

‘5 could have been Shun and the other bronzes’ she added privately to herself.

“What about you Shaina, how are you handling everything?” June asked, taking a bold move. The Ophiuchus Saint wasn’t a very open person, especially with her emotions as Marin had once told her. She didn’t expect get much of an answer, if anything she expected a snappy comment.

“Probably as well as you are” Shaina snorted before sighing. “Ok that was too harsh, I have no idea I’m doing honestly. Been trying to keep myself busy at least.”

June nodded, she had been doing the same for the most part. She shook her head and focused back on the breakfast she was eating.

“What about you? Got any plans for yourself?” Shaina asked, taking a long drink of her coffee.

“I…not really?” She managed to say, moving two plates from a top cabinet and dishing out the food and moving to face the other Saint. “I wouldn’t say I planned on dying in the War but” she paused, throat feeling dry suddenly, “I guess I never thought about after, that’s all.”

She heard Shaina sigh and looked up, she was swirling her coffee, a bittersweet smile on her face.

“Yeah that sounds about right. We bleed for one event in our lives, but after? No one thinks about after and we’re tripping over ourselves figuring this mess out” Her voice sounded stressed and angry. June figured it was more at herself rather than at others.

She felt the same way sometimes.

June took a sip of her drink, still trying to get the cotton feeling to get away, her thoughts slipping back to when she was just a trainee, and to Andromeda Island. Albior did his best with all of them, guiding them along with their training or any questions they had. But if she remembered right, he was just a few years older than Shaina.

Which made her wonder, did he have something planned? Beyond teaching a new generation of Saints, what else did he have in mind?

“June? You home?” Shaina’s voice, and a light tapping on the counter top bought her away from those sad thoughts. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, “Sorry I was just…thinking.”

“Thinking is proving to be dangerous lately, don’t let your food go cold” Shaina replied, returning to her own food and June decided that she had a point. She remembered hearing somewhere that a full stomach helped with moods, and her own mood needed some uplifting.

“So, what was on your mind?” Shaina asked.

“My Master, I was just thinking, if he had any ideas or plans for after the Holy War” June replied, lifting her eyes away from her plate to meet the other Saint’s gaze.

“Your Master was hmm, Cepheus, right? Tall, blond haired guy?” Shaina said, gesturing with a hand high in the air, matching roughly how tall the Saint in question was.

“Yeah that’s him, Cepheus Albior, did you know him?” June asked, a curious expression spreading on her face, she sat up straighter. Shaina grunted and narrowed her eyes, “Not really? Met a few times in Sanctuary when we were both trainees, to be honest I always thought of him as a goody-two-shoes.”

She couldn’t help but snort and laugh slightly, somehow that description fitted him well. “Yeah I can see why you would think that.”

“There were quite a few people in Sanctuary that I could call that. But hell, I don’t think any Masters _had_ any plans for after the War beyond training new Saints. I know I didn’t when Cassios got assigned to me, _still don’t_.” Shaina continued, stabbing her food sharply.

“You had a student?” Somehow it didn’t surprise her, Marin was the same age and had trained Seiya despite it. Seemed like a lot of Masters were quite young, Sanctuary or rather the Pope didn’t see any fault with the idea.

“Cassios, he…didn’t get very far. Died during the siege of the Zodiac Temples” Shaina managed, crossing her arms and looking towards the nearby window. The storm seemed to have lightened up some, though the sky was still so dark despite the time passing.

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that” June said, that whole event had been terrible in every way, and for everyone involved. And with the battles that happened afterwards…’No June, don’t think about it, it’s all over now’ She snapped at herself.

“I’d like to say he got justice in the end, but it still feels er, how to say it. _Cheated_? Not enough for what happened” She mumbled, pushing away her now empty plate.

“I can understand what you mean, really” She’d be lying if she didn’t say she wasn’t somewhat bitter about how things went with the Pisces and Scorpio Saints, but that was then she reminded herself. She had moved on from it…. mostly.

“Shit happens, can’t fix it. But…thanks, really June” Shaina reached over hesitantly and rested a hand on her shoulder for a few moments but moving back. She smiled towards the Silver Saint who turned her head away.

“Have you thought about taking another student?” She questioned, carefully. Perhaps it was a bit too soon after what they had talked about, but she did wonder. Shaina had mentioned that some in Sanctuary were already trying to get back into training new Saints.

“Not really, not with what happened with Cassios” She answered, flexing a hand and focusing on her gloves. “It’s just given me a lot to think about. Some good and some is just _fucking terrible_ ” Shaina said with a groan.

June reached out to try and comfort her but clenched her hand and returned it to her lap. The Ophiuchus Saint didn’t seem to like physical contact too much and she didn’t want to offend her.

“Sorry” She mumbled out.

“Don’t be, it’s well, _it’s just is what it is_ ” Shaina replied, straightening her back and sighing. “There’s talk about Athena changing things, something involving the Sanctuary’s training methods, so if I even wanted too, I doubt I could get a new student at the moment.”

“Oh, I wonder what she has planned then. Doubt I’d ever have what it takes to be a mentor like you or Marin” June said with a shrug. Aside from the fact she was a Bronze Saint and couldn’t technically take on a student, unless she was promoted to Gold Saint. Something that was even less likely.

“Don’t knock yourself down kid, you’re younger than me. Sides we both have a whole lot of time now, for better or worse” Shaina said with a huff. June figured she was likely right, and just can used to reassuring others.

“Thank you, Shaina,” she said, standing up and taking their empty dishes to the sink as a lighter mood spread in the room. The radio station had changed at some point, going back to the weather broadcast, the announcer still as joyful as he first was.

_Just a friendly reminder its currently 10:00 am and the weather has cleared up some, if any of our dear listeners have errands to run, now might be your best chance. We’re going to pause for a brief break, but we get back we’ll be talking to a guest about-_

“Hate how they interrupt songs like that” Shaina sighed, lowering the volume on the radio and standing from her seat. “Well, if the weather is easing up, I better take my chance and get back to Sanctuary. Trying to get up those hills and canyons is a pain when everything’s wet.”

June nodded and dried her hands, pulling open the blinds to the small, single window by the sink. A few rays of light had broken through the sky and she could see some people already outside. “Sounds like a plan, travel safely though.”

“Thanks, guess I’ll see you around Sanctuary then?” Shaina asked as June turned to face her, pulling on her now dry jacket.

She nodded and smiled, “Yeah and, if you’re around the neighborhood, don’t be a stranger ok?” Receiving a thumb up over a shoulder of green hair and listened as the door shut softly behind her.

After a while soft music came back into her apartment, the rain came back but didn’t seem as depressing as before. She settled down with a book she picked up from a local bookstore, her mood much better than when she woke up and so were her thoughts.

She enjoyed the short visit she decided, it was good to talk to another Saint struggling like she had been, as much as she hated to admit it. In the back of her mind she figured she’d visit the Sanctuary soon enough, see how things were going there and see how Marin was doing.

The phone rang then, and stood up to answer it, surprised to hear a familiar voice on the other end.


End file.
